


Why me?

by CaptainIronAvenger1996



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Almost Human AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Jim is a big ball of sunshine, Khan is jerk, Len is bitter, M/M, Scotty has had enough of Leo's shit, had to get it out of my system, mckirk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronAvenger1996/pseuds/CaptainIronAvenger1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a McKirk Almost Human AU. </p><p>Detective Leonard McCoy needs a new partner and gets assigned to a DRN named Jim.  Of course McCoy doesn't take well to this but jIm is...well he's Jim. He's a persistent guy and tries to get the cranky detective to open up but all he gets is growls. (And then we have people like Khan being an ass and Nyota being the goddess that we all know she is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is based on Almost Human but it isn't as detailed. It's just a drabble. No I didn't mention his leg or the raid or anything like that so don't jump on me for that okay? This is just something I wrote for fun and I hope you enjoy it. Comments are appreciated of course! <3

“He fell. Out of a moving car?!” 

McCoy just gave the engineer a sheepish grin, “Sorry Scotty. Guess I just didn’t lock the doors properly.” 

The Scott just gave a snort and rolled his eyes at the obvious lie of the detective, “That’s bullshit Detective McCoy and we both know it.” He sighed and stood to view the roster of available units and gave a grin when he saw the list, “I’m afraid we don’t have anymore MXs at the moment but…” he gestured for Len to follow him to the back where there was a plastic bag hanging from the ceiling, “we do happen to have one last unit. I’m sure you two will get along great.” 

He pulled the bag down and laid it out on the table while Leonard just gave a slight gulp at the sweet voice; that wasn’t a good sign. The plastic was pulled off and he felt his eyes bulge, “That’s one of the crazy ones!” 

Scott glared at the man, “I’m not sure I would call anyone crazy if I were you McCoy.” 

Said man shot a wounded look at the other before giving a resigned sigh and gesturing towards the bot in front of him, “Well wake him up, we’ve got a case.” 

“You do it.” 

Scotty tossed the rod at Leonard who caught it in his hand with a confused look. The engineer gestured behind his own ear, “Place the end of the rod there to wake him up.” 

McCoy did as he was instructed and the effect was instantaneous. Ocean blue eyes shot open and the man, robot, in front of him drew in a gasping breath before shooting up and looking around in confusion. His eyes landed on Leonard. 

The blue-eyed boy gave a grin and held out his hand, “Detective McCoy. You have an outstanding record.” 

“Did.” 

The boy gave a confused look and McCoy just sneered at him before tossing the rod back to Scotty, “Update your files and get up, we have a case.” 

Without waiting from a response Leonard turned on his heel and marched up the stairs and back towards the office spaces to retrieve his badge and gun. 

 

 

“Well look has what crawled out of the retirement home.” 

McCoy ignored the smug voice and continued to pull out what he needed from his drawer, waiting for his new ‘partner’ to come up so he could get out of here. 

“Not going to say anything old man?” 

“Leave him alone Khan.” 

McCoy and Khan turned around to see an African-American woman glaring at the taller man with her hands on her hips, her MX standing behind her. The man, Khan, gave a slimy grin at her, “What did I say Nyota? It was merely a joke between comrades.” 

Nyota rolled her eyes, “The day you are a comrade to anyone here is the day hell freezes over Khan.” She walked past the man with a flip of her hair and to her own desk, “Spock, would you take these to the Captain please?” She handed her MX a stack of papers. 

“Of course Nyota.” The MX said and took and walking up the stairs to the Captain’s office. 

Khan let out a disgusted laugh, “Spock? You named your MX?” 

“Unlike you, I treat my partner as an equal. I find it easier to bear if I do that.” 

“Detective McCoy! I’m ready to head out!” 

All three detectives turned around and looked at the blue-eyed bot coming towards them with a huge grin. He stopped beside McCoy and just kept smiling at him; it pissed McCoy off. He deepened his scowl and shouldered past the bot to get to the stairs. Of course his partner followed him, grinning the entire time. 

“Well that’s fitting! An out dated robot and an out of commission cop. You two make the perfect pair McCoy!” 

McCoy simply raised his hand up and flipped off the smug British man behind him. 

 

The car ride was almost unbearable for Leonard his bot, DRN, kept making all these noises and fidgeting around. 

“Alright that’s enough.” 

The DRN stopped and looked over at McCoy with a confused look. “You’re fidgeting. And making noises. And being a general nuisance. Knock it off.” 

“You certainly are rude man.” 

“Don’t call me man.” 

“Then what do I call you? My name is Jim!” The DRN, Jim, just grinned over at McCoy like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Detective or McCoy.” 

“That’s so dull though!” The DRN was WHINING. A robot was actually whining. 

“Okay, DRN off.” 

Jim looked straight ahead, “DRN off” he was silent for a moment and McCoy had thought it’d worked, “does that mean you want me to be quiet?” 

There was a resounding thump as McCoy’s forehead connected with his steering wheel. Jim immediately jumped into action, “Hey man, you okay?” 

He felt a hand come to pull his shoulder and he shook it off, “Don’t touch me. I’m fine!” McCoy jerked his jacket and pushed down on the gas, trying to make this hell get over sooner. “And don’t call me man.” 

Jim made a face and shrugged, glancing back out the window. “Bones.” 

McCoy raised an eyebrow at the other, “Bones?” 

Jim just turned and he was wearing that big grin again, “You can be Bones!” 

“Oh can I? Goodie.” McCoy drawled a bit before rolling his eyes and staring straight ahead. 

“Come on Bones, entertain me!” Jim started whining and begging again but McCoy ignored him. 

“Bones!”

Silence. 

“I know you can hear me Bones.” 

Still nothing from the detective. 

“Come on Bones, you’re killing me man!” 

McCoy let out a growl and his hand shot out to swipe at his partner. “Will you shut up! Don’t call me man. Or Bones. And where the hell did Bones even come from?” 

Jim just shrugged, “You have human Bones on your back. A tattoo. I saw it when you bent over. So, Bones.” He grinned. 

McCoy finally pulled up to the crime scene and just turned to look at Jim, “You’re just going to keep at it aren’t you?” 

The DRN merely grinned and hopped out of the car and towards the scene. 

You could hear his laughter following a loud groan from the squad car.


End file.
